warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:General patton 101
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:General patton 101 page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Re: Profile Pic General Patton, What pic are you trying to upload? I can upload it for you if you need help. Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Alright, It looks like I can't upload if for you but here is how you do it; go to your main User Page. Take your mouse and move the pointer over the blank avatar picture. The command "Edit Avatar" will pop up below it. Simply click on this, then browse and find the pic you want to upload. Then all you have to do is click "Save When I'm Done" Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Gammer Usage The grammer in the message you sent me was fairly subgrade aswell, you need to write your story in proper english before anyone is gonna want to read it, let alone reveiw it. Sorry if Im coming off as harsh, but its the truth. Orkmarine 05:52, August 5, 2014 (UTC) What Block? Gen. Patton 101, I'm am unsure as to what "Block" you are referring to? I checked the Block logs, and nowhere does it show that you were ever blocked, by either Montonius (Lead Admin and Founder), myself or Shas'o'Kais. What content is it that you are not able to get into? If you were truly blocked from this wiki, you wouldn't even be able to send me a message about it on my Talk Page. Since that isn't the case, I am unsure as to what is occurring on the wiki on your end. Please clarify your meaning as soon as you can, so that we can remedy the situation. Sound good? Thanks for your understanding. Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Yeah, but it does need to be to a readable standard, and the best way to improve it to just take time when your writing. Unless english isn't your native tounge, in which case it may be more difficult. Orkmarine 09:36, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Block Fix I have checked the block log and it turned out your IP address was blocked, most likely during a time before you made your current account and were still just a Wikia contributor. I have removed the block, so the problem should not occur in future. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 11:38, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Rogue Trader- Rising Star. RP invitation Hi Patton! I know that you are interested in joining an RP, so I thought if you want to join Jago's RP. I know that you didn't make it into the Deathwatch, but you can join this one! Currently we are 3 players(me, Chaffen and jago),not very much. Jago plays as a Rogue Trader, chaffen as his bodyguard and I play as Emissary of the Trader's Dynasty. We need more players. I do remember that you wanted to be a kasarkin. If you want, you can be a Mercenary who wears a Carapace Armour, that fight's for the Rogue Trader. Right now, Chaffeen needs soldiers(he will commence an operation), so you will be second-in-command if you want. No character profile is needed, just name your character, write down his action and and his specialty and join in(and also read our latest posts)! I presume that you know how OOC, IC, IM works right? If you don't then here is an answer(OOC-out of character, IC-in character, IM-in mind). Try not to make an Overpowered character and good luck! If you're interested, then make a post in the Rp http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:54286#29 hope to see you there! ZiXIS (talk) 06:55, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Rogue Trader- Rising Star. In response Well, that grammar problem didn't stop you when you wanted to join the Deathwatch RP, so I see no reason why you should stop now. Also, I have noticed that most users here that post their messages don't even check their grammar mistakes, even those who know how to write. So I have thought about two ideas: First, naturaly, check your messages when you are done, like I said, most people don't. So when your message is ready, do check if their are some grammar errors in your message. Second, I was thinking that your character may come from a feral world, that would explain your "bad" dialog. I was thinking that you would look good as a General-Commander of the Typhon's 1st Mercenary Corp. Meaning that you will have to work with Chaffeen(he has a military mission, so he will "borrow" your men for the mission). Play your character the way he is, not someone who is all nice to others. You have your own ego, and you do care about your men. So be strong and self-confidential, this is how I see your character. So jump in the rp! I will talk with Chaffeen and Jago about other things... ZiXIS (talk) 10:34, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Cadian shock trooper Patton, I know that you love your Cadian 101st regiment. But it has nothing to do with our RP. All I'm saying is that I want you to take Control over a vassal regiment of the Crypt Dynasty. Just tell me if you want to be part of the RP or not. ZiXIS (talk) 00:06, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Crypt Dynasty regiment Everything is OK, Patton. You didn't ruin anything, and it is good that you have questions. About the regiment, it’s a fan made faction, this is a private army that serves the Dynasty that the Rogue Trader comes from. About your character, you can name him the way you want, you can dress him the way you want, and create his character the way you want. About freedom, you are a servant of a Rogue Trader, so everything goes through him, but you can complete your objectives the way you want. So yea... that the it's goes.. Ardboyz I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about. The page still exists. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 04:05, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Kasarkin You can be that, I guess... you need also to write down what weapon will you use. With that being said, I don't think that you will have a lot of freedom as a soldier. Since Chaffeen needs a number of soldiers that will follow him on his mission. I do though advice you to reconsider on your roll, and take the previous offer. Talk to Chaffeen how you want to make your entrance. ZiXIS (talk) 08:05, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Entrance Your battlefield location will depend on your roll. If you'll choose to be the Kasarkin Soldier, then you may find yourself on the first line of battle. If you will choose to be the General-Commander that I want you to be, then you'll play a bigger part in the rp, you will have a greater freedom and you will command the private army from a safe location. About entrance. Just use your imagination! Also, depends on who you choose to be, follower or a leader? You can make your entrance however you want it to look like. You can make it look like if you have walked into Thracnyck(Chaffeen) or us by accident. You can make it look like if you were going to the Ship's bridge and so on... like I said, use your imagination... Also, don't be afraid to make mistakes, and don't apologise so often! None of us will be mad at you, and no one is in hurry. Have confidence! Everything is OK! Just make an entrance already, think how you will make it. And as always, read what you wrote! You do make grammar mistakes, but they won't happen if you will correct them right after when you finish your post. So introduce your character already and and jump in the rp! ZiXIS (talk) 22:27, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm not good at reviews. As the subject implies, I'm not good at reviewing others' work Patton. Hereticalthoughts (talk) 03:00, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Character Hey Patton! Good to have you on our rp! I've noticed that you haven't named your character, in order for us to be less formal towards your character, I suggest that you give him a name. think of any name, not a nickname. That is why you write "I" all the time I guess... never mind that. Hope that this won't be a problem. ZiXIS (talk) 01:21, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Patton... I know that you are fascinated with Kasarkin troops, but it is just a bit hard for me to understand you. Your pic is a pic of a Kasarkin soldier, I see no association with the word "Ghost" when I see it. Also, this is what I meant when I said that I want you to give your character a NAME, not a NICKNAME. Ghost is a nickname, just give your character a name, something like General Triton Nix. And then add a nickname if you want to... If you don't know how to name your character, then I suggest that you check out this site: http://planetarynames.wr.usgs.gov/Page/Planets These planets are named after many mythical deities, just look below the main planet name and you will see the secondry name. ZiXIS (talk) 19:36, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Cool Yea, sounds good! That's a fitting name for a General! About the rp, I'm already participating in 3 rps, so I don't want to strech it out. Don't worry though! I'm sure that you will find someone who will join your rp. And about that guy who ruins all your account. It is nothing really, anyone can edit anyones profile or talk page. Just make sure that your story and other info is saved somewhere on the computer. Don't be too stressful about it. ZiXIS (talk) 08:09, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Account Protection I have protected this talk page, as well as your own account profile page to only be editable by registered users like yourself. Any trolling will have to be done by a registered account, which we can block easily. I have heard that blocking the IP of those accessing the Internet through the NSW Department of Education proxies will also block everyone else on that network, since they all share the same IP. As this seems to be what has happened, I will remove the IP block. Take note though that if the person starts vandalising wiki content pages, we will have no choice but to block the IP address. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 11:11, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Your RP Thread I wouldn't mind (I suprisingly can rp as an Imperial Guard character quite decently) But I want to wait until the Rogue Trader rp finishes or dies so I can focus on one rp thread at a time. However, if the Rogue Trader appears to be inactive, I'll help you out with yours'. How does that sound? Go to Moddb.com and type in Titanium wars mod for ether Soulstorm or Dark Crusade (your preference) and there will be instructions in the download on how to install it. Oh and, having a cracked game should be no problem. Others with a cracked DoW have made the mod work nicely. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 02:40, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Rp Well, I was considering beginning a Tau or Adeptus Mechanicus themed rp, but it seems like all are focused on Deathwatch squad rp and the realm of chaos at the moment. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 01:57, September 15, 2014 (UTC) The Chaos RP has started Here's the link to the RP, http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:56444 Get going GP Reinno (talk) 03:33, September 24, 2014 (UTC) new No need for that, Danny will create another thread once he will come back. ZiXIS (talk) 05:19, October 4, 2014 (UTC) When? Don't know, you will have to wait for him. Everything that I say is formal, not personal. So yea, no hard feelings ZiXIS (talk) 11:03, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Patton I know you think you have a good grasp of the lore, but that isn't the case. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 13:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I would scrap the concept and start from scratch. I know that's not what you want to hear, but I think it would be best. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:09, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Primarily the trainers, recruits and the fact that one genral keeps readopting them. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:59, October 5, 2014 (UTC) It's hard to explain. I would likely have to explain the Guard from the ground up. Anyway all of that aside, there is such a feeling of animosity towards the 101st over on the fanon that even if you fixed the issues, it would still likely get shot down. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 05:10, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Pat the general premise of how they were founded doesn't fit with Canon. Regiments don't get Founded on the request of one man. They also do not recieve recruits, and the Imperium would not take a man out of every regiment to form a new regiment. Regiments are also trained on their planet of origin by the local military. Furthermore the IMperial Guard in general is designed specifically so that no one Regiment can fight completely indepdendently of the others. As a genral premise the 101st are a trainwreck. there's no way it'll ever make it on the fanon. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 05:28, October 5, 2014 (UTC) The first two points are deal breakers, and a Regiment that can perform any kind of warfare can fight indepdendently of nearly any other regiment. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 14:26, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Alpharius's Death Patton, your lack of knowledge of the Primarchs is killing you. Alpharius was supposedly killed 100-200 years after the Horus Heresy in the 31st Millennium at the hands of the Ultramarines Primarch, Roboute Gulliman. The Blood Ravens were not around at the time of the Horus Heresy or even anywhere near the time afterward, as they came around nearly 7000 years after the Heresy. The Blood Ravens in Dawn of War fight Alpha Legion splinter warband(They should have used the Word Bearers in that game instead) but they only killed a little sorcerer named Sindri Myr. If the Blood Ravens tried to face a traitor Primarch, he'd crush the entire chapter. Please do not go by the Dawn of War games anymore kid, you need to search around this wikia for answers. Furthermore, I think you'd do best to stay away from anymore Primarch discussions, Horus Heresy, Or discussions regarding the Emperor. I mean your just making people laugh and making yourself look foolish in the long-run. I wasen't trying to be "mean" at all, just giving you some advice. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 20:16, October 15, 2014 (UTC) A place for your Imperial Guard regiment! Patton, don't worry. The bullies on my personal wikia won't be able to harm your idea. I really believe it can work out; http://warhammer-40000-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_fanon_Wiki --Imposter101 (talk) 20:34, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Articles that could not be part of the main wikia. I assure you there is no trolling at all. Some would call your wprk that, and I know that would be very rude, but it's your best shot since the wikia has firmly decided against letting you back onto the site. Imposter101 (talk) 23:03, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Danny's RP The Wastelanders care little for the Imperials and the overall chaos forces, their only goal is to hurt Vulture. If you approach it in a smart way then you may be able to form an alliance with them, otherwise they will annhilate you if you get in their way. -Badassmcawsome Your Ban I let Han know that you wanted to extend an olive branch. However I need you to understand that unlike Monty I don't call the shots on my wiki, the community does. So I can't simply veto your ban without support. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:47, October 22, 2014 (UTC) An Olive Branch is considered a symbol of peace, and thus the act of giving an olive branch is usually taken as a sign that one wants to make amends, or end hostility. The the phrase "extending an Olive branch" is a euphemism for trying to make amends. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:05, October 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Comment Edits It is most likely that you used coarse or inappropiate language of some sort, and I edited it out as it is not allowed on the forums. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 08:36, October 27, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't appear so. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:46, October 29, 2014 (UTC) My RP There are couple of reasons why I don't want you to participate in my RP. But let's start with this message that you wrote me. You wrote your instead of you're. Now don't think that I'm just blaming you for this small mistake, because I remember that you had dozens of grammar mistakes in and out of character in other rps. And I told you to check your messages, but you didn't! You still make grammar mistakes! That is the first issue. Second, you never give the other players the opportunity to fight back! Like that time when we were role playing in Danny's RP, your ships attack and destroy Danny's whole fleet, while you lose a couple of ships... really? Now that is kind of selfish! You are so concentrated on winning the rp, that you forget about the other players! Third, you character creation! When we were restarting Jared's rp, your terms for creating your character were ridiculous as hell! A storm trooper who knows everything by receiving info from a guy who sees everything through a satellite?! What?! What is this?! And then you started the whole thing with how you will be able to deploy yourself and your soldiers with a Valkyrie transport and other ridiculous stuff! I was very frustrated with you on that night! Very frustrated! Fourth, your whining! When you finally started losing interest in Jared's RP as an Inquisitorial Storm Trooper, you began whining! Every message you were whining how you wanted to leave that RP! That was annoying as hell! And it made the RP even worse! And yes! You do lack knowledge with the Universe of W40K! Like when you were playing the Inquisitorial Storm Trooper! All those dramatic scenes with a teddy bear and feelings... What?! You didn't even know that Inquisitorial Storm Trooper have no feelings! They only know how to obey and fight! And you even had a nerve to complain to Suphabadmarine that the creation of your character's story was more importent than the lore of W40K! I'm not saying that I now everything about W40K, but when people say that I'm wrong, then I listen to them and check if they are telling the truth. And I don't argue with them! (unless we argue about theories of W40K which is completely a different story). These are the main reasons why I don't want you in my RP. I want none of that in my RP! ZiXIS (talk) 15:08, February 20, 2015 (UTC) The RP So what if your invasion into the Eye of Terror would have failed? This is a game, you either win or you lose. But you didn't want to lose so bad that you have made your fleet an OP force and that's it... not really fair nor is it interesting... Your Strom Trooper was an utter failure, he was an uniteresting, irritating, and not very smart character, even in comparison with other regular storm troopers. Your "intimate knowldedge" is not very impressive either. I understood that from day one, when you tried to join a Deathwatch RP with your Kasarkin Soldier. And after that, you wanted to play as a Space Marine that could wear a terminator armour with a power-hammer, a bolter and a power-fist! While having 5 clips for a bolter... Patton, you are not ready for an RP, check out the articles on this wiki, and keep learning. And when you will be ready, I will call you for another RP. Plus, your grammar did not improve, keep checking yourself for grammar mistakes. ZiXIS (talk) 14:12, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Proper Grammar Patton, listen. If you want to impress me, then you should start first by adding dots and commas to your sentences. I have no idea where your sentence begins or ends. Try to work on that, ok? After that we will see your advancement. Also, I cannot take you seriously since you often use the term "lol". As far as I know, it means laugh out loud. You use it in almost every sentence. I rarely find something funny in your writings. Though my answer remains the same, you will not participate in my RP. Hope that you will find yourself on this wiki. ZiXIS (talk) 20:30, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Chance Very well, write the way you wish. You have convinced me that you are unqualified to participate in my RP. I won't lie to you, but while we were exchanging messages, I thought to myself that maybe I could close my eyes on some negative qualities that you have and let you join the RP. But now I know that there is no way that you will be in my RP. ZiXIS (talk) 22:41, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Rper Good role player? I assume that the only person on this wiki that think that way is you, no one has ever praised your role playing skills on this wiki. The only moment that you scored an attention was when you were criticized by the members of the W40K Fanon, they could not stand your lack of knowledge regarding the Imperial Guards (though I'm sure that you have learned a lot since that time). Reasons why you can't enter the Roleplay Occasionally, I leave messages on ZiXIS talk page, so I couldn't help but noticing that, lately, you've been nagging him quite hard about joining our RP, and as he has said, it's simply a no. First of all, it's too advanced for your skill right now, and even if we were to forgive you despite all of your shortcomings in grammar, and mistakes in roleplays, we still would not have a slot for you in the RP unfortunately, because no roles that are open would be playable to you, especially now since it's nearly full and we've already started with talented players who have spent nearly a week or two preparing for the roleplay. Secondly, Patton, your knowledge of the lore does indeed need to improve, and especially your grammar, because in RP, your grammar has to be up to a higher quality in order to accurately portray your character, which you consistently fail to do in roleplays. So again, you aren't going to get in on this one. The best thing you can do is wait for the next game and in the meantime, become far more knowledgeable of 40k lore and start off by studying the Imperium in greater detail, and practice roleplaying on your own or elsewhere, you do not have to pay any money to study 40k lore, the information is all here on this site. Once you have proven to us that you have the ability to roleplay like a professional, the users here will allow you to join the games freely. If you are doing all of these things, and have decided to shape-up, then good luck and hopefully you will improve soon. I think that you have the ambition to roleplay Patton, but you cannot yet muster the skill, patience, or knowledge to play successfully. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 17:35, March 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Block General patton 101, Greetings patton...first of all, I wasn't aware that you were blocked. I checked your profile, and it doesn't show that you currently are. Sorry about the confusion on that! Second of all, next time you leave a message on my Talk Page, I would appreciate it if you would leave your name on it, so I know who sent me the message in the first place! Luckily, I know how to track you down...I have servitors everywhere! Bwwwaahaahaa....(rubs hands together, as he maniacally laughs...). Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Yes of course you can join. My campaigns are generally open to anyone willing to join. Although due to previous incidents, I urge you to keep yourself open to critisim as it can help you improve and make the game more fun. Also I don't think everyone hates you, its just your inexperience. The more you play and learn, the better you'll get. But moving on. This is mainly going to revolve around players in a single squad of troopers, To keep the focus on a very small group of indivdual characters for a tighter and better story. You could be a sergeant for this squad though, or a former sergeant if we go with the penal troopers. Also, if you need to, ask either me or some of the long time players of my campagins about the lore behind them, as it may get confusing. In the mean time, feel free to post in the proto thread: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:62440 Hope to see you there. Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 04:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Your rp move Well, if you ask. First of, it will take decades if not centuries for your astropathic message to reach it destination, and even if it will reach it, why would the high command send you anymore ships? You can not just requisition as much ships as possible, this is not RTS. You will not have a reserve force since no one else has a reserve force either. You fight with what you got. Why does sergeant patton acts as if he is the rank of a colonel? Why does the Imperial Guard forces treat him like this? And as always, you almost never write how hard is it for your forces to fight its enemies. Your forces almost never sustain heavy casualties (according to you as always), and this is why I see your forces as an overpowered army. By the way, you do know that the cultists may possess a heavy weaponry and blow up your valkiries and tanks, right? But as always, you do not wish to keep it real, if you did want to keep it real, half of your army would be dead already. ZiXIS (talk) 02:56, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Invite Hello You are being contacted about my new RP in the Vulture saga (not official name) due to having participated in at least one campaign or in some other campaign I participated in. If you have received this before then you know how this goes... http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:65582 If not, then yes I do make a habit of inviting those who have previously played. Yours truly Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 05:31, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Future rps Hi Patton, thanks. Currently, I am not planning any other rp. You can start with Danny's rp, as I see that you have already joined his rp. If something new will come out, I will let you know. ZiXIS (talk) 05:09, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Legions thread The second one ZiXIS (talk) 07:59, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Your Ban Pat you've been unblocked since April. Have you really not checked back since then? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:45, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Be sure that you don't. The established members of the community have long memories, and there are more than a few that will be looking for any excuse to reinstate your ban. Tread softly. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:06, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Editing & Formatting Hey General Pat, in order to use the proper editing function on your blog you'll notice the blue button at the top. On the side of it is a white looking arrow icon. If you click on that icon on the blue button, a drop down menu appears. Select classic editor, and you should be able to edit just like you did before. It will put you in source mode, which looks exactly like the editing mode you are used to. Hopefully this answers your question. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) About my name Hi Patton. I have just changed my name a little bit, nothing major. Zixes (talk) 19:53, July 31, 2016 (UTC) RE: Fall of Cadia He General Patton 101, More than likely! With the advent of multiple source material from the Warzone: Fenris books, I can almost guarantee that the Cadia page, as well as several others will have to be updated. Stay tuned! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 02:02, December 22, 2016 (UTC)